hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Games and Glamour Clash
*Please do not edit without Author's permission. About: *A Hunger Games fan fiction. Katri Honeyman is one of the most beautiful, unique, and talented girl in all of District 1 so when she is chosen for the Games, she thinks just a wink could get her a million sponsors. But when she finds out she can't have beauty and fighting, what will she choose? Can she make it through the Games? Will she get killed before she can even realize what's coming? Chapters: Chapter 1 - Take Me Out to the Games Sample - "Hey, Kat," one of my two best friends, Nathan Carpenter, hollers out to me as he emerges into the woods. That's where we all hang out. The forbidden woods. It's so peaceful. Well, besides the little animals scurrying around in terror. But it seems to calm you. To make you even feel sleepy. I scrunch up my nose as he calls me Kat, the nickname he gave me when we were tiny kids in Kindergarden and has called me that ever since, even though I have told him a million times I don't like it. That's an understatement, though. I hated it. "Would you ''please ''stop calling me that?" I snap, my nose still folded in wrinkles. Nathan smirks. "Nat, I am serious." It was my turn to smirk as I call him his most hated nickname. My nose unwrinkles as I try to stifle little giggles. He glares at me and I stick out my tongue at him. Then he does the same thing to me and we both laugh at the sudden three year old break out. Suddenly, there's a rustling in the bushes and I quickly prepare my bow and arrow in seconds and point it toward the noise. My brunette fishtail braid swishes as I move in a circle. Then, out of no where, pops out the other friend in the group, Bree Taylor. "Oh my God, Bree! You scared the crap out of me!" I scold and she smiles devishly. Characters: Katri Honeyman - A brunette girl with emerald eyes who lives in District 1. She is slightly famous for her unique look because the main District look is Blonde hair with blue eyes. She is chosen for the 99th Hunger Games. Unlike the rest of her District, she is only a little conceited about her looks. She doesn't have a big head. In fact, she hunts food to give to the less fortunate of her and other Districts. Nathan Carpenter - A blonde haired boy with electric blue eyes who lives in District 1. He is a romantic guy and is always looking for a girl. But most reject him because of his fun-loving, unmature spirit. He has crushes on Bree Taylor and Katri Honeyman but has stronger feelings for Katri because of one day during the winter in the forest while Bree was sick they had a bonding moment. Bree Taylor - A blonde girl with daring green eyes who lives in District 1. She has a kind heart and is one of the most beautiful girls. Boys are always asking her out but she rejects them because she doesn't want to get her heart broken like it was when she was in 7th grade when she got dumped by Brandon Hailer, a player from District 1. Category:Fan fiction Category:About Category:Stories